Bellows-type mechanical seals are well known in the art. In the conventional seal of this type, the bellows is welded to a support ring which is surrounded by a housing flange. A gasket is positioned in a suitable cavity and the bellows ring is pulled against the flange, thus perfecting the gasket seal between the flange and the ring. Usually one or more set screws are used to pull the ring toward the flange, the set screws being received in openings in the ring bearing against the flange.